Moving On
by serafina19
Summary: At Clark and Lois' engagement party, Chloe and Oliver unexpectedly bond as they try to move on from their failed relationships.  Spoilers until Crossfire.  Chlollie one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The lyrics are from "Under my bed" by Meiko**  
**

_Author Note: Go figure the moment I want to focus on school and finishing my new WIP's, this plot bunny refuses to leave. I'm pretty sure the Talon apartment doesn't have a fireplace... if it does... great. If not, pretend for the sake of storytelling it does. This takes place two years after Roulette._**  
**

* * *

**Moving On**

_Here I am, with my heart on the floor, and my love out the door_

_You should be knocking_

_But there it goes, I've got nothing to show for, except the pictures I pose for_

_But I keep 'em in a box under my bed_

Engaged. Clark and Lois.

It shouldn't have come as a shock to Oliver. They had been dating for almost two years now and him and Lois were practically ancient history... but it still hurt. Seeing a woman that he genuinely cared about find happiness with someone else.

He walked up the stairs to the apartment to get away from the party... get away from the incredible happiness that he was only detracting from. The only reason Oliver accepted the invitation was because he wanted to show them that they had his support.

Oliver plastered his signature grin when he had opened the door to the Talon after a long drive to Smallville, which was spent contemplating whether or not he should turn around. He mingled and listened as everyone said that they knew it all along, twisting the invisible knife in Oliver's chest. He was supposed to be the guy who had it all, or so the papers said. But since Lois, Oliver hadn't had a functional relationship and he envied that Clark had found someone who loved everything about him.

As he opened the door, he realized that he wasn't alone in feeling solemn this evening, for by the fireplace sat Chloe. Oliver considered leaving her in peace, but instead he partly closed the door behind him and began to enter the apartment.

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

Startled by Oliver's voice, Chloe wiped a tear from her eye before responding, "Enjoying the silence."

"That requires a fire?"

It was then that Oliver noticed the box next to Chloe. Sticking out of it were photos, including one of her and Clark at spring formal.

After realizing where Oliver was looking, Chloe sighed. "I should be happy for them, shouldn't I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I wish it was." Chloe pushed the fire poker into the flames, watching the pieces of paper burn.

Oliver sat down next to her on the floor and asked, "You sure you want to be burning those?" even though he already knew the answer.

"It was a childhood fantasy... a stupid crush... no matter how you describe it... it was pathetic."

Flipping through the pictures, Oliver was amazed by how much Chloe still cared for Clark, even after everything that happened. "I thought you were long over Clark."

"I am... I think." Chloe smiled slightly as she lobbed another photo into the flames. When it had fallen short, she was quick to lean over to ensure it was permanently destroyed.

Picking up the box, she said, "But now that I officially have no shot with him, I thought I'd burn the stuff I held onto... you know, so I can put my puppy-dog love years behind me."

Chloe hung her head and rolled her eyes. "Sorry... I'm not exactly great company right now. Feel free to close the door on your way out."

Oliver was quick to shake his head. "What makes you think that I'm going to leave you like this?"

Chloe scoffed. "Because I'm a complete mess?"

"If anyone gets what you're feeling right now... it's me, and you need someone to listen, don't you?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Chloe blushed as she thought about the answer to the question. Oliver was right, but there was something Chloe needed more. "What I really need right now is a purpose."

"You're our under-qualified shrink remember?" Oliver chuckled to try and lighten the mood, but he saw that his effort was pointless as Chloe didn't even flinch at his question.

"You guys don't need me... no one really does."

"We need you more than anyone; we just don't realize it until you save us from ourselves."

Chloe was more than aware of that truth when she saved Oliver from his downward spiral two years ago. Oliver did thank her... then proceeded to tell Lois that she was the best part of his life. She had almost lost it when Lois told her. Chloe had saved him, risked her faith in him to bring him back, but no... _Lois_, who had been practically absent from his life for a year, was the best part of his life.

Get a grip, Chloe thought. Lois was Oliver's Lana, and she'd just have to get used to being his _sidekick_.

Noticing Chloe's silence to that statement, Oliver bowed his head. "You deserve so much more from us... you do all these things for us without complaint and we never ask how you are and we weren't there when you needed us."

As if he was reading her mind, Oliver said softly, "I did a lot of dumb things after Jimmy's death, but I should have thanked you properly for saving my live. I knew Lois was in love in Clark, but I thought she was the only woman who would accept my double identity. But I can't compete with the Man of Steel."

"It's okay Ollie... you're not the only one. _I_ can't compete with leggy brunettes with mega-watt smiles."

He pressed the tips of his fingers against his forehead and closed his eyes. "I can't believe it... I'm doing it again. I'm supposed to be comforting you."

For the first time all night, Chloe genuinely laughed. "Honestly, talking about your problems is a lot easier for me." Her expression changed as she continued, "I had forgotten how the news would affect you."

Opening his eyes again, Oliver turned to face Chloe. "Regardless...I was wrong then. Lois wasn't the only woman who accepted me for everything I was. You've always had my back and given me chances when I shouldn't get them."

Chloe shrugged. "An unfortunate habit."

"It just means you see the best in people. You can't blame yourself when it goes wrong."

"A little late for that, don't you think? Besides, these days my life consists of computers and electronics... forget a purpose...I want a life Ollie." She pushed her hair behind her ear as she let out a sigh. "Virtual reality bites."

"You want to go out with me sometime?" Seeing her shocked expression, Oliver cleared his throat and said, "As a friend, I mean."

He immediately regretted those words, despite the fact he had never considered Chloe an option before. Not that she wasn't beautiful... anything but; however, there were too many reasons why it was a bad idea. But he knew that Chloe was as damaged as he was and she never gave up on him. For the past two years, they had really bonded and gained a deep understanding of each other. In fact, it wasn't a stretch to say that Chloe knew him better than anyone. However, Oliver put his sudden feelings aside because he saw the look of defeat in her eyes when he had suggested that they went out together.

What Oliver didn't realize was that in that moment, Chloe's heart sank, as for her, it felt like Roulette again. A glimmer of hope that she'd have a guy to help her get over Clark, platonic or otherwise, then whoosh... nothing. Not that she expected much from Oliver, he was way out of her league... she was just grateful for his acquaintance.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm pretty sure that I'd be a buzz kill."

Instead of responding, Oliver dug into his pocket and leaned forward to toss something into the fire.

"What was that?"

"Something Lois gave me that I held onto for too long." Shifting closer to Chloe, Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Oblivious to how close he was to her, Chloe asked, "Why get rid of it now?"

Knowing she couldn't see him looking at her, Oliver responding, "You made me realize that I can't dwell on the past either... Maybe this gives me a chance to move on."

Not caring about the contents anymore, Chloe thought about Oliver's words. With a distinct shove, Chloe then watched the entire box burn in the crackling fire as she leaned against his chest. "There... it's done."

"You feel better?" Oliver moved his hand slightly to massage her back.

"Ask me again in a couple minutes." Without the box in her hands, Chloe became aware of Oliver caressing her back, which made her feel something that she couldn't describe. She looked up in his eyes, noticing how they had darkened since she had last looked at him. Oliver had never looked at her this way, and she noticed how her breathing had been affected by his stare.

"Ollie?"

Oliver shook out of his trance and brought his hand back by his side. "Yeah?"

Chloe sighed... he was just being a good friend and she was overreacting... _again. _"Thanks... for keeping me company."

"It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat... you know that right?"

"I do, but..." The words wouldn't come, so Oliver let his words trail off.

"What?"

Oliver avoided her gaze as he responded, "Nothing."

Chloe wrapped her small hand around his bicep, causing him to look at her again "What is it? You know that you can tell me anything."

Oliver rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, trying to find the courage to tell her what was on his mind. "It's just that...just because Clark isn't smart enough to figure out how amazing you are doesn't mean all guys are like that."

Chloe quickly retracted her hand as she responded sarcastically, "And you'd be one of those guys?" She paused and then began chuckling, but it soon stopped when she felt Oliver's hand on her chin, lifting it up to face him. She could hear her heartbeat racing, wondering what the heck he was doing.

Oliver could see the fear that Chloe hid in her sparkling green eyes, but he simply stated, "Maybe," as he slid his hand through her golden locks and lowered his head to kiss her softly.

As he backed away with a grin, Chloe sat there, dumbfounded. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Think about it," was all Oliver said as he looked back towards the burning memories of their failed relationships.

Meanwhile, at the doorway stood Lois, who had come upstairs to check up on Chloe. She didn't even notice that Oliver had beaten her to it. Lois had seen Oliver toss the memento from their relationship into the fire...likely the arrow keychain she gave him in jest after she forgave him for their relationship's fallout.

What Lois hadn't expected was to see Ollie wrap his arm around her cousin, as Lois felt her hand immediately lift to her mouth... waiting for Chloe to shrug it off. But she leaned into it, heck, she had let him _kiss_ her, and they still sat there, without a care in the world.

Downstairs, there were people that were waiting for Lois, but she couldn't leave the sight in front of her. Lois was afraid at how they would take the news, but she never imagined that they would find happiness in each other. She waited nervously to see what Chloe would do because Lois was hoping that this was just the beginning.

When Chloe silently leaned towards Oliver once again, Lois beamed and quietly closed the door to the apartment to head back downstairs. Maybe tonight would be a good night to stay at the Kent farm after all.


End file.
